ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Robert Irwin
Robert Clarence Irwin is one of the Zodiac Heroes and is a conservationist. He is the main protagonist of the series. Background Official Description Robert Clarence Irwin is a conversationist who is Bindi's younger brother. He first appeared in Season 5. He is given the amulet of Magic which gives him the ability to cast spells. When his powers are activated, his irises and pupils disappear and his eyes become dark blue. Volume 1 Robert Clarence Irwin is an Australian 16-year-old conservationist with Sagittarius-themed powers and is Bindi's younger brother. When he and his peers were about to enter their house in New Zealand, they were falling down all of the sudden. They soon met an AI who lead them to an office where they meet Sir Simon again. When he activates his powers this time, he has a blue and black suit with blue-screened goggles and he can use his powers. Volume 2 Appearance He is shown to have short blonde hair moved to the right, blue eyes and fair skin with freckles. He wears a khaki zoo uniform which consists of a short-sleeved dress shirt and shorts, greyish green socks and khaki shoes and wears a dark blue bracelet on his left wrist. His sleepwear is unknown. He stands on 5 ft. 7 and is of average weight. Personality He can be shown smart and optimistic and awkward. He also shows love for animals and can be concerned and caring. He also shows immaturity like most of the characters. Robert is also kind-hearted and has a small crush on Zoe resulting on Raphael making fun of the both of them. Etymology Despite the series mainly taking place in Australia and New Zealand and that Robert is of Irish and British descent, Robert is a fairly British name. His middle name, Clarence is also a British name and his last name, Irwin is also a fairly British name. Overall, his name origin and his roots all make sense. 'Robert' came from the Germanic name Hrodebert meaning "bright fame", derived from the Germanic elements hrod "fame" and beraht "bright". The Normans introduced this name to Britain, where it replaced the Old English cognate Hreodbeorht. It has been a very common English name since that time. Powers and Abilities Magic- His magic power is first used in Season 5. He can use it to cast spells with his hands. Animal Whispering- His animal whispering power is first used in Season 6 when he can understand animals. Trivia * Robert is one of the 11 main characters to be blonde(the others are Collins, Luke, Michael, Ashton, Rena, Bindi, Bea, Lexi, Tristan and Ben) and the 9 main characters to have blue eyes(the others being Devan, Collins, Troye, Luke, Niall, Connor, James and Tristan) * He was born on 1 December 2003 which makes his Zodiac sign Sagittarius and his powers are Magic and Animal Whispering * Robert is of Irish and British ancestry * Robert was 15 when the series started but turned 16 later * Robert's unfortunate event is when his dad was killed by a stingray. Category:The Darkest Awakening Category:Characters Category:Fictional characters Category:Good characters Category:Male Characters